Hexenkönig von Angmar
Der Hexenkönig von Angmar oder auch als Fürst der Nazgûl bekannt, war der mächtigste der neun Menschenkönige. Prolog Sauron machte sie durch die Ringe der Macht, zu den Nazgûl. Sein Sitz war die Festung Minas Morgul und er hatte die Befehlsgewalt über „Die Neun“. Selbst nach Saurons Fall durch den Verlust des Meisterringes am Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters blieb er aktiv und ging ca. 1300 D.Z. in den Norden. Dort gründete er das Reich von Angmar. Keiner wusste, wer er wirklich war, und vor allem, was er vor hatte. Man hielt ihn für einen schwarzen Númenórer. In dieser Zeit führte er Krieg mit dem Königreich Arnor, bis er von Glorfindel vertrieben wurde und zurück nach Mordor ging. Später trat er erneut an die Seite Saurons, der ihn von Dol Guldur aus ins Auenland schickte, um dort den Einen Ring zu finden. Allerdings konnte Frodo ihm immer wieder entkommen. Schließlich wurden er und seine Nazgûl durch Glorfindel (im Film durch einen Zauber Arwens) außer Gefecht gesetzt, indem ihre Pferde an der Furt des Bruinen ertranken. Als Sauron den Ringkrieg begann, diente ihm der Hexenkönig als Oberster Feldherr. Der Fürst der Nazgûl befehligte die Armee von Minas Morgul in der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern und tötete König Théoden von Rohan. Er selbst wurde auf dem Schlachtfeld vor Minas Tirith durch Thèodens Nichte Éowyn getötet. Biografie Korrumpierung durch die Ringe der Macht thumb|hochkant|left|Der Hexenkönig vor seiner Korrumpierung durch [[Ringe der Macht|seinen Ring]] Zu Lebzeiten war der spätere Hexenkönig ein großer König der Menschen, wahrscheinlich einer der Númenórer. Als Sauron sich den Elben als Annatar, Herr der Geschenke, vorstellte, half er ihnen, die Ringe der Macht zu schmieden. Drei bekamen die Elbenkönige (wurden von Celebrimbor allein ohne Sauron geschmiedet), sieben die Zwergenherrscher und neun die Könige der Menschen. Jedoch hatte Sauron heimlich am Schicksalsberg einen Meisterring geschmiedet, der alle anderen Ringe beherrschte. So wurden die Menschenkönige langsam korrumpiert und schließlich zu untoten Geistern, die durch ihre Ringe an Saurons Macht gebunden waren. Als Herr der Neun stieg der Hexenkönig zum obersten Diener des Dunklen Herrschers auf und übernahm die Befehlsgewalt über die anderen acht Ringträger. Krieg gegen Arnor Nachdem das Letzte Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen Sauron in Mordor angriff und Isildur Sauron den Einen Ring vom Finger schnitt, verlor der Dunkle Herrscher nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch seine ganze Macht. Die meisten Nazgûl zogen sich in ihre Gräber zurück, doch der Fürst der Neun blieb aktiv und errichtete im Norden Mittelerdes sein Reich Angmar und seine Festung Carn Dûm, in der er eifrig Trolle, Orks und Schwarze Númenórer um sich scharte, weil er die Reiche der Dúnedain erobern wollte. Gondor war zu dieser Zeit viel zu stark, als dass man es hätte angreifen können. Arnor dagegen war zerstritten und in drei Teile aufgeteilt worden: Arthedain, Cardolan und Rhudaur. Im Willen, die letzten Dúnedain und Erben Isildurs auszulöschen, die allerdings nur noch in Arthedain existierten, begann er seinen Krieg gegen Arthedain und Cardolan. Rhudaur war korrupt und hatte sich dem Hexenkönig schon früh angeschlossen. Schon bald waren die letzten Dúnedain von Cardolan und Rhudaur vernichtet und nur noch Arthedain stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Danach konnte Angmar zwar mit Hilfe der Elben zurückgeschlagen werden, doch der Frieden dauerte nicht lange. 1974 D.Z. wurde Arthedain schließlich von Angmars Armeen überrannt. König Arvedui musste fliehen und kam beim Kap Forochel ums Leben. Sein Sohn Aranarth war der erste König im Exil und das erste Stammesoberhaupt der verbliebenen Nord-Dúnedain. Ëarnur, der Sohn Earnils II., des damaligen Königs von Gondor, und Glorfindel zogen 1975 D.Z. mit einer Streitmacht aus Elben und Menschen aus, um den restlichen Dúnedain im Kampf gegen den Hexenkönig beizustehen. In der Schlacht von Fornost ging Ëarnurs Pferd aus Angst vor dem Hexenkönig durch und gab dem Hexenkönig Anlass, ihn zu verspotten. Glorfindel schlug den Hexenkönig schließlich in die Flucht. Jener sprach die Prophezeiung aus, er würde durch keines lebenden Mannes Hand fallen. Trotz Arveduis Tod hatten Ëarnur und Glorfindel Erfolg. Angmar wurde endgültig geschlagen und der Hexenkönig kehrte nach Mordor zurück. Kampf mit Ëarnur und weitere Jahre 1980–2000 D.Z. versammelte er sich in Mordor mit den anderen Nazgûl und belagerte 2000–2002 D.Z. Gondors Stadt Minas Ithil und gelangte an den Palantír des Mondturms. Minas Ithil wurde ein Ort des Schreckens und in Minas Morgul umbenannt. 2043 D.Z. wurde Ëarnur zum König von Gondor ausgerufen. Der Hexenkönig erfuhr davon und forderte ihn zum Zweikampf heraus. Ëarnur hatte großen Stolz und das machte sich der Hexenkönig zu Nutze. Er verspottete ihn bezüglich des Zwischenfalles, der sich bei ihrer letzten Begegnung ereignet hatte. Ëarnur war sehr zornig darüber und nur sein Statthalter Mardil konnte ihn zurückhalten. Doch der Hexenkönig gab nicht auf und wiederholte sieben Jahre später die Herausforderung. Zu seinem üblichen Spott warf er Ëarnur auch noch Altersschwäche vor. Der König konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ritt wutentbrannt nach Minas Morgul. Im Silmarillion wird dazu berichtet: 'Ëarnur war es, der allein durch die Tore von Minas Morgul ritt, um sich dem Morgulfürsten zu stellen; und er begegnete ihm im Zweikampf, doch wurde er von den Nazgûl betrogen und lebend in die Stadt der Qualen geschleppt; und kein Lebender hat ihn je wiedergesehen.' Da er keine Erben hatte, regierte von nun an sein Statthalter Mardil. Der Hexenkönig blieb lange Zeit in Minas Morgul und wartete auf weitere Befehle Saurons. Suche nach dem Einen Ring thumb 3018 D.Z. wurde er mit den anderen acht Ringgeistern ausgesandt, um den Einen Ring zurückzuerlangen. Da niemand wusste, wo das von Gollum genannte Auenland lag, beschloss der Hexenkönig, mit den restlichen Acht erst nach Isengart zu reiten. Saruman, Herr von Isengart, jedoch war klug genug, sich rechtzeitig in den Orthanc zurückzuziehen, von wo aus er mit dem Fürsten der Nazgûl verhandelte. Schließlich erlag auch der Hexenkönig Sarumans Stimme und zog unverrichteter Dinge ab. Das Glück und das Schicksal waren wieder einmal auf der Seite des untoten Königs. Auf dem Weg nach Rohan ergriffen die Neun einen Spion Sarumans (genannt Gríma Schlangenzunge), der sie, um sein Leben zu retten, über die genaue Lage des Auenlandes informierte. Nachdem die Verfolgung des Ringträgers Frodo Beutlin scheiterte, ließ er vier Nazgûl zur Bruinenfurt reiten, um dort eine Falle zu stellen. Er selbst ritt mit seinen restlichen Dienern zur Wetterspitze. Als Gandalf dort ankam, lockte der die fünf Nazgûl nach einem Kampf fort, um Frodos Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Schließlich ließen die Nazgûl von dem grauen Pilger ab, da ihnen das Auffinden des Einen Ringes wichtiger erschien. Aragorn konnte verhindern, dass der Ring wieder in die Hände seines Meisters gelangte. Frodo wurde dort vom Hexenkönig durch eine Morgul-Klinge verletzt: Er erlitt eine Stichwunde in der Schulter, in der ein Stück der Klinge zurückblieb. Dieses war vergiftet und das Gift zehrte an Frodos Kräften. Trotzdem konnte er den Nazgûl, dank der Hilfe Glorfindels, entkommen. Der Elbenfürst lockte die Nazgûl in eine Falle an der Bruinenfurt, wo eine Flutwelle, ausgelöst durch Elrond und Gandalf (im Film durch Arwen), sie hinfortspülte. Sie selbst blieben unversehrt, aber ihre Pferde ertranken. Das Bruchstück der Klinge konnte in Bruchtal von Elrond rechtzeitig aus Frodos Schulter entfernt werden. Seitdem hielt Sauron seine Diener immer östlich des Anduins und ließ sie erst im Ringkrieg 3019 D.Z. wieder öffentlich auftreten, wo sie statt Pferden geflügelte Reittiere benutzten.thumb|Der Hexenkönig auf seinem geflügelten Untier über Minas Morgul Schlacht auf dem Pelennor und Tod Der Hexenkönig führte das Heer Mordors an und belagerte, zusammen mit den anderen Nazgûl, nach den Eroberungskämpfen um Osgiliath nun Minas Tirith. Der Nazgùlfürst stellte Gandalf in Minas Tirith und ließ dessen Zauberstab zerspringen. Als er ihn töten wollte, ertönten die Kriegshörner Rohans, dessen Armee gerade angekommen war. Sofort ließ der Nazgûl von Gandalf ab, um den König von Rohan, Théoden, der die Truppen anführte, zu töten. Er brachte dessen Pferd Schneemähne zu Fall, unter dem sich Théoden, begraben und schwer verwundet, die Verspottungen seines Feindes anhören musste. Der Hexenkönig verlor schließlich sein Reittier, welches sich an des Königs Pferd gütlich tun wollte. Éowyn, Nichte des Königs, stellte sich dem Nazgûl mutig entgegen. Sie verlor jedoch die Kraft ihres linken Armes, als die Keule des Nazgûls auf ihren Schild schlug. thumb|left|[[Éowyn tötet den Hexenkönig.]] Merry, der Hobbit, der in der Nähe war, kroch auf den Nazgûl zu und stach mit seinem Dolch auf die Ferse des Hexenkönigs ein, um Éowyn zu helfen. Trotz der Verletzung höhnte der Nazgûl weiter und sagte zu Éowyn, dass er durch keines Mannes Hand getötet werden könne. Éowyn nahm ihren Helm ab, gab sich dem Hexenkönig als Frau zu erkennen, und bezwang den Ringgeist durch einen gezielten Schwertstoß zwischen Krone und Mantel, wodurch sich der Kopf des Hexenkönigs in sich zusammen zog. Glorfindels Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt. Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Das Treffen der beiden * Anders als im Buch treffen sich der Hexenkönig und Gandalf nicht beim zerstörten Tor von Minas Tirith (im Film fehlt diese Begebenheit ganz). Nur in der Special Edition findet sie statt und das auf einem der Mauerringe der umkämpften Stadt, als Gandalf mit Pippin zu Denethor II. eilt, um zu verhindern, dass Denethor seinen eigenen Sohn Faramir lebendig verbrennt. thumb|Begräbnis des Hexenkönigs * Im Film Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise wird erzählt, dass der Hexenkönig, anders als im Buch, nach seiner Niederlage im Norden nicht floh, sondern von den Menschen des Nordens in den Felshöhen von Rhudaur, mit all seinem Besitz und einer Morgul-Klinge, begraben wurde und ein mächtiger Zauber auf seiner Gruft liegt. thumb|Erste Version des Hexenkönigs * Die erste Version des Hexenkönigs im Film wurde sehr von John Howes Illustrationen beeinflusst. So war sein Helm sehr lang mit einer Krone aus Spitzen. Da sie aber Saurons etwas zu ähnlich war und man nicht den Zuschauer glauben lassen wollte, dass dieser in der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor mitkämpfte, orientierten sich die Leute von Weta Workshop auf das Design der Ringgeister zurück und so wurde die Dornenkrone aus Eisen, die über der Kapuze getragen wurde, angefertigt. Diese verlieh der Figur eine besondere Aura und Persönlichkeit. Die alte Version der Rüstung ist immernoch im Spiel Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs zu sehen. * Während der Hexenkönig im Film "Die Gefährten" von Brent McIntyre dargestellt wurde, übernahm Lawrence Makoare die Rolle in "Die Rückkehr des Königs". Quellen J. R. R. Tolkien: Das Silmarillion, Herausgeber: Christopher Tolkien,'' Übersetzer: Wolfgang Krege * ''Von den Ringen der Macht und dem Dritten Zeitalter, worin diese Erzählungen zum Ende kommen J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Buch), Übersetzer: Wolfgang Krege * Erstes Buch: Prolog; Zweites Buch, Kapitel: Zwei J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (Buch), Übersetzer: Wolfgang Krege * Viertes Buch, Kapitel: Acht J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (Buch), Übersetzer: Wolfgang Krege * Fünftes Buch, Kapitel: Vier + Sechs * Sechstes Buch, Kapitel: Zwei J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Anhänge, Anhang A J. R. R. Tolkien: Der kleine Hobbit, Übersetzer: Walter Scherf Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Ringträger Kategorie:Mann en:Witch-king of Angmar es:Rey Brujo fr:Roi-sorcier d'Angmar it:Re Stregone di Angmar nl:Tovenaar-koning van Angmar pl:Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru ru:Король-чародей Ангмара